Missing momma
by ailaikannu
Summary: Chris told Victor that Piper died in his reality, but how did that happen ? He explains the sisters what happened that day. (One shot, but please tell me if you want me to go on)


**I'VE HAD THIS IN MY MIND FOR SO LONG. It's supposed to be a one shot, let me know if you want me to go on :D**

_"It was a Wednesday afternoon and I was fifteen. It was a rough time and aunt Paige and her family decided to come live with us for a while, because demons kept attacking them and she couldn't deal with all of them on her own. Aunt Phoebe and her family were on vacation because she had just had a huge promotion and she deserved to sunbathe a little. Dad, uncle Henry, Wyatt and the twins were at the mall, while I was upstairs, playing with Henry Jr. As I already said, I was fifteen and he was about six, I think. You were downstairs with aunt Paige, teaching her how to make your famous apple pie... The twins loved it, they still do, and she desperately wanted to learn how to make it. I heard an explosion and the typical sound of aunt Paige throwing stuff at demons. I told Henry to stay where he was, because he was too young to deal with demons and ran downstairs, thinking I might actually help. I was still learning how to control my powers and I I used to orb when I got scared or when something was being thrown at me, so it was almost impossible for them to hurt me. When I got downstairs I saw that aunt Paige was like glued to the wall and she couldn't use her magic, while mom kept trying to make the demon explode, but her powers weren't working on him, she seemed extremely confused, because her powers were always helpful with demons. I couldn't actually help her, because the demon did to me what he had done to aunt Paige, and I got really scared when I realized why aunt Paige's eyes showed extreme terror. Henry Jr was on the door, where I was stading a few moments before. The demon noticed him and moved to throw a fireball to him, I guess... But mom's heart wouldn't let her stay still as he did that, so she basically threw herself in front of the fireball. The demon disappeared and his magic on aunt Paige and I wasn't effective anymore and we could move again. I sat next to mom's body, desperately calling her name, while aunt Paige made Henry run upstairs. She tried to make me go as well, but I wouldn't leave my mother's side... She didn't either. She sat next to her, trying to hide her own tears._

_-Is she dead, auntie ?-_

_I asked her, but she couldn't talk. She kept caressing mom's forehead and rocking back in forth. After a while, dad, uncle Henry, Wyatt and the twins got back home and aunt Paige was still on the floor next to mom. I was standing there, giving them my back, I couldn't bare the sight of my own mother's lifeless body. When they opened the door, dad heard Paige crying from the kitchen, he ran to the kitchen, yelling_

_-Take the kids upstairs !-_

_When he got there, he saw me standing on the doorway and begged me to go upstairs, but I wouldn't move. He saw mom lying on the ground and Paige, who had almost lost consciousness, next to her. He kept asking her what had happened, but she couldn't talk, she couldn't even move. It was awful to see her like that, probably because I felt the same. We were both in a state of shock, motionless, almost unable to breathe._

_-Mom died-_

_Was what I said, still not able to look at her. As soon as I said those words, I broke down in tears. It couldn't be right, there was no way I was ever going to accept that. How was I supposed to live without the person who had taught me everything ? I couldn't look at her because she had always been my role model, my hero._

_I couldn't bare the idea of losing her."_

I look at them and I can barely see them, my vision is blurry because of all the tears that have been streaming down my face during this explanation. I don't know why they wanted to know this, I don't know why they all felt the need to understand what had ruined my life and Wyatt's as well. Aunt Paige is crawled up in mom's arms, heavily shaking, while aunt Phoebe got up and is now staring outside the window. It's exactly what she did when we told her.

"Where was I again ?" It's the first question I get.

"On vacation. You had just gotten a huge promotion and uncle Coop said that you deserved to sunbathe." I told her.

"I was on vacation the day my sister died ?" She asked me, confused.

"Yes, you were. Uncle Coop and the girls were at your place, you were on vacation on your own... We waited for you to come back before telling you."

Mom looks extremely upset, but I'm glad to know that baby me won't have to see what I was forced to see.

"What happened then ?" It's her question.

"It was really, really hard. Dad basically disappeared and uncle Henry said they'd better stay here and they did. Wyatt became evil and he refused to come back home, while Henry Jr grew up to be a very silent and quiet kid, even if he was really active before that day. Aunt Phoebe kept calling me and asking how everybody was and she came here at least once a day. Aunt Paige was... Different.

It took her about a week to start talking, but she was... Detached, distant. She didn't sleep very much and neither did I, so we used to meet lots of times in the living room at like four a.m and we would just silently cry together. It was terrible, because she never got to be her old self again. You actually were the glue to this family and your death broke us."


End file.
